gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Boys/Boyfriend
Boys/Boyfriend ist ein Mash-Up aus der zweiten Folge der vierten Staffel, Britney 2.0, und wird von Artie und Blaine gesungen. Will verkündet den New Directions, dass sie aufgrund von Figgins´ Bitte auf der jährlichen Schulanfangsversammlung auftreten. Aus diesem Grund und auch, weil Brittany momentan eine Krise hat, belebt er die Britney-Woche wieder und hat daher Artie und Blaine gebeten, ihnen "einen kleinen Vorgemschack" zu geben, weshalb die beiden den Mash-Up performen. Während die anderen begeistert sind, ist Brittany die Performance über gelangweilt und isst. "Boys" stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem dritten Album "Britney" aus dem Jahre 2001. Der Song selbst wurde erst 2002 veröffentlicht. "Boyfriend" stammt von Justin Bieber '''aus seinem dritten Album "Believe" aus dem Jahre 2012. Lyrics '''Artie: For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time Blaine (Artie): It's over now I spotted you dancin' You made all the boys stare Those lips and your brown eyes (Oooh) And the sexy hair Artie (Blaine): I should shake my thang (Uh) Make the world want you (Hahaha) Tell your girls you'll be back I wanna see what you can do Beide mit New Directions-Jungs: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin' to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow burr! Blaine: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin' crazy on this hook (New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend) like a whirl wind, swaggie Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Beide mit New Directions-Jungs: Spend a week wit your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend Artie (Blaine): If I was your man (If I was your man) I’d never leave you girl (Girl) Artie mit mit New Directions-Jungs (Blaine): I just want to love you, (If I was your boyfriend) and treat you right Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs: If I was your boyfriend Beide (New Directions-Jungs): Na-na-na, na-na-na (Girls), na-na-na, yeah girl Na-na-na, na-na-na (Girls) Yeah, if I was your boyfriend. Na-na-na, na-na-na (Girls), na-na-na eh! Na-na-na, na-na-na (Girls) If I was your boyfriend Blaine: Can't live with 'em! Artie: Can't live without 'em! Trivia *In Das Comeback der Teufelin haben die New Directions Sue versprochen, nie wieder einen Justin Bieber-Song zu singen. Bis zu diesem Lied wurde dieses Versprechen auch eingehalten. *Das ist der dritte von vier Songs, in dem Blaine rappt. Der erste war Perfect, der zweite Fly/I Believe I Can Fly und der vierte American Boy. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson